1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door closer which is hung in a frame of a bulk-head or glass entry facade, which consists in particular of several wall elements which can be combined, in which each wall element is equipped individually with at least one supporting apparatus, and which is movably supported in a ceiling rail.
2. Background Information
This type of wall element is preferably used in the facades of buildings, in particular, stores and restaurants, to keep the storeroom open or closed, depending on the weather. For this reason, it must be possible to park the entire facade in a lateral position, so that it does not interfere with the traffic of entering and exiting patrons. Inside these movable wall elements, there is generally a door, preferably an all-glass door, but one which can also be enclosed in a frame. So that this door does not stay open in cold weather when the facade is closed, these doors are also equipped with door closers. These door closers are recessed in the floor, and above their projecting shaft have a coupling to the door panel located above. This coupling is generally made by means of a shaft which projects from the door closer. But such a projecting shaft represents a hazard, especially when the entire wall element has been placed in its parked position. Because in this position, the floor is exposed, and pedestrians could trip over the projecting shaft. The holes for the coupling located at the floor level also get dirty as a result of pedestrian traffic. On the basis of this prior art, European Patent Application 0 340 795 A2 discloses a floor-concealed door closer for swinging, and/or oscillating doors. In that case, an adapter is bolted to the underside of the door, and with its projecting shaft forms the connection to the door closer which is recessed in the ground.